Homeward Bound
by Pandorasbox917
Summary: Fluffy JouSeto slash. Seto waits for Jou to come home one rainy night.


Authors Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I am not making any money from this fic. Feel free to flame but keep in mind that it is my first attempt at slash and yu-gi-oh.

Seto Kaiba paced the floor of his bedroom, every so often glancing at the clock. Rain lashed against the large windows of the mansion. Katsuya was late. He was supposed to get off from work at eight during the week, but here it was ten thirty. It was safe to say that Seto had been less than pleased when eight thirty had rolled around with no sign of the blonde boy. His irritation had quickly advanced into a worry so intense it threatened his sanity. He heard footsteps outside his room. For a fleeting moment he thought that it might be the puppy. His hope was crushed when Mokuba opened the door.

" Jou still isn't home big brother."

" I know."

Seto's reply had come out harsher than he meant. Mokuba looked taken aback then suspicious.

" You two didn't fight did you? Seto what did you say to him?"

Sighing, the older Kaiba ran a hand through his hair.

" Sorry Mokuba, we didn't fight. He just hasn't come back from work yet."

" I know that, but where could he be?"

Seto studied the wall with great interest.

" I don't know Mokie."

" So he could be anywhere in Domino, right?"

" Yes."

" And you are in here instead of looking for because why?"

" I did go out looking for him. At nine."

" Did you call and ask anyone if they'd heard from him?"

" Of course I did Mokuba."

It had taken him a while to finally pick up the phone and call Katsuya's other friends. It hurt his pride to think that _his _puppy would turn to them over him, but worries for the blonde boy won over in the end. None of them knew where he was anyway. Hearing a slight mechanical beep, Seto's head shot up and glanced at the device on his desk. It was similar to a cable modem in appearance, small with a series of several lights. Part of his own unique security system, it monitored all of the doors leading outside. Whenever one was opened, it's light lit up to alert him. Right now a yellow one glared at him, indicating that the door by the garage was open. Kaiba could feel his heart in his throat.  It was the door that Katsuya usually used when coming back from work.

            Running past his little brother, Seto flew down the hallway, taking two stairs at a time, coming into the main entrance. There stood a soaking wet Katsuya. The puppy pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, who was standing motionless at the foot of the stairs.

" Hey Seto."

"Jou?"

The puppy smiled, breaking Seto's last restraints. Closing the distance between them, he drew his puppy into a bone-crunching hug. He could feel the puppy smile against his chest.

" Glad to see you too Set."

Pulling away to look his lover in the eye, Seto felt some of his irritation returning.

" Do you mind telling me something Pup?"

" What?"

" Where. The. Hell. Where. You."

Each word was accented with Seto's eyes narrowing until they were serpent-like slits.

For the first time since the two had started going out, Jou felt afraid.

" The car broke down on the highway and I wasn't about to hitchhike back here. Who knows what could have happened to a pretty young thing like me?"

" Why didn't you call home? You HAVE a cell phone!"

Seto grimaced as he heard what he had said. The CEO sounded like a disgruntled housewife. A brief image of him in a terry clothe robe and curlers flashed through his mind.

" It's uh…"

" Where Katsuya?"

" Charging."

Rolling his eyes, Seto once again took his puppy into his arms.

" What am I going to do with you, pup? Keep you on a leash?"

" Hmm, kinky."

Seto laughed and ran a hand down Jou's side, starting at his cheek and ending a little below his waist until it rested on his thigh. As he passed into the hollow of Jou's stomach the boy jerked away.

" Ticklish?"

" Am not!" Jou growled.

" Easy mutt, I'm going to have to get you a muzzle."

" Don't like the way I bite, Seto?"

" Well lately it has really been bugging me."

" Oh, why?"

" You haven't done it enough."

With a wicked smile, Katsuya's brown eyes flickered up to the staircase. Blue met amber and another slightly sadistic grin joined the first.

" Need help in the shower pup?"

" Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to manage."

" Race you."

" You're on."

            Both took off in the direction of their private bathroom. Neither of them noticed Mokuba slip back to his own room and put on his headphones. There were just some things that he really didn't want to know about his big brother's personal life.


End file.
